Charvel Steinburger
Charvel Steinburger is a magic user, and a graduate of the Famous Adventurer's Correspondence School for Heroes . He was the second hero interviewed by the reporter Marti McKenna. Background Charvel was a graduate of the F.A.C.S., who enrolled not long after the successful release of Hero's Quest. He is known for putting ads in local Yellow Pages for people looking out for heroes. He is known to be one of the most arrogant of Magic Users. He believed 'If it can't be done, I haven't attempted it'. Time is precious to Charvel, and he makes appointments in an extremely prompt manner. It was this way when the reporter Marti McKenna, answered his ad among a list of ads for Magic Users, for which he was far the most arrogant. Unfortunately for the reporter, he was the only one who could fit her into his busy schedule. She invited him to lunch and he accepted, assuring her that the privilage would be her's alone. The Great Charvel arrived at her modest home precisely on time. Although she was expecting him, the manner in which he chose to arrive nearly caused her to ruin the Fettucine Alfredo she was preparing for lunch; he appeared in her kitchen in a blinding flash of light and bellowed, "I'm here, fool, and my time is precious --- DON't waste it." In the dining room, the reporter offered The Great Charvel a chair. He rolled his eyes, muttered to himself, made a quick gesture and proffered chair vanished. It was quickly replaced by an ornate throne in which the Magic User seated himself and began to eat. As he took her seat, he spoke through a mouthful of pasta, "What do you wish of me, ignorant one --- and wherever did you learn to cook?" he wiggled his fingers in the direction of the salt shaker, and it jumped into his hand. He salted his food and tasted it again. "Mmm, much better," he said. She tasted her own meal before answering and found it wasn't so bad. She mentioned to him that she was interested in becoming a hero, maybe even a Magic User.such as himself. She wanted to know if he wouldnt' mind imparting some of his wisdome to her, to which she would be ever so grateful. She had learned a little about how to deal with these hero types in her past experiences. She brought up the fact that she herself was considering the Famous Adventurers' Correspondence School for Heroes. He responded, "PAH! A fool such as you can never hope to be as magnificent as I. He told her, that however that for her to ever be able to do anything heroic that she must have an education. He recommended his Alma Mater, for if it had not been for F.A.C.S., he could never have become what he was today. With that he pulled a large hourglass from his robe, exclaimed that he was late for a meeting with someone important, and was gone in a wink leaving only the throne and half-eaten Fettucine as evidence of his visit. Behind the scenes Charvel appears in the article 'Adventures of a "Wanna-Be" Hero in the Volume 3, Number 1 (Spring 1990) issue of the Sierra Magazine (later InterAction). It's not entirely clear. He may be a former graduate predating the Hero, or he may have been one of the ones who joined later after Hero's success in Spielburg. Or maybe he went on to become the Hero of Spielburg in his own personal universe. Category:Magic users Category:Characters (AOAWBH) Category:Heroes